And We All Have A Hell
by Before Goodbye
Summary: "Better a broken promise, then no promise at all"
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, a young boy posed a question to the king of all demons. "You always stare down at everyone so sadly. Why do you look so unhappy?"_

_The king smirked, as if highly amused, and answered, "If you promise to grant my wish, then perhaps, I shall show you a happier face..." All traces of the emotion left the rulers face, his steely blue eyes meeting chocolate brown ones. "However, if you are to break your promise, I will find you wherever you are and I will kill you. I will rip you apart, crush your bones and eat your flesh. I will devour every last drop of your being..._

_I will bite you to death."_

.

.

.

**Better a broken promise, then no promise at all.**

.

.

.

Authors Note; Remember, this is just a prologue. Sorry it's so short, but, eh. I _promise_ (COUGH) the actual chapter will be longer. Oh, and I have no clue where I'm going with this story, I mean I've got somethings planed out but still, don't expect much. :P

If you have any ideas, please tell me :'D

(Gosh, I'm so noobish _)


	2. And The Insanity Begins

Chapter 1

And The Insanity Begins

* * *

_Flames...There were flames everywhere. __Smoke clogged the sky__ and fogged the vision of those in distress. Yellow-red claws devoured whatever it could get it's infernal hands on. There were soft cries for help, and loud shrieks of pain. Loss and detriment made the air feel heavier than it was. _

_A young boy coughed amongst the madness, the lack of pure oxygen finally getting to him. His muddy eyes hazed and tried desperately regain focus. Clumsy feet ran across ash and rubble, minding the sickening squelch of blood pouring unattractively from the dead bodies on either side of him. The boy held back the bile and screams rising in his throat, still searching for the exit._

_His foot was sprained badly, and cuts and bruises littered once creamy skin. Crimson trailing from a particularly large cut on his forehead had now flowed into his eyes, making it even harder to see. _

_The young boy sobbed._

_Although he himself didn't catch on fire – yet – his insides burned. He tried to run faster and fought the strong urge to pass out. He _had_ to get out of here. He _had_ to live. He_ had_ to find –_

"Tsunayoshi!"

Scared eyes shot open, looking at it's surroundings furiously, and then blinked a couple of times. A bubbly looking woman was frowning, but she still looked quite cheerful – as if being upset just wasn't part of her nature. "W-what...?" The one named 'Tsunayoshi' or preferably 'Tsuna' mumbled almost silently.

The woman, his mother, Nana, placed her hand to her chest in a relieved sort of manner. "Sorry to yell Tsu-kun, but you looked terrible! You were thrashing around and well... Are you okay? Do you not feel well enough to go to school?"

"What?" Tsuna repeated, a bit louder this time. He had forgotten he'd be going to a new school today. His eyes skimmed the room again. He'd _almost_ forgotten that he was in a new home as well.

Tsuna sighed and considered whether or not school was a good idea. Although that dream he'd just woken up from had certainly affected him, he didn't feel sick in the least. Of course he was nervous about being the new kid. He was going to be in the tenth grade, but would be just as lost as a freshman. There was also a possibility that his nickname, No Good Tsuna, from his old home in Shimon would carry over to Namimori High. He bit his lip deep in thought. On the plus side, he hadn't seen any of _those_ since he moved.

Deciding that he might as well get it over with, Tsuna shook his head. "I'm fine, mom. I think I'll be able to make it."

His mother smiled happily at that and gave her son a reassuring pat on the back. "That's great!"  
Nana smiled. "But you should start geting ready before your late." She pointed the the clock on Tsuna's bedside table.

Tsuna paled. "Seven forty-five!" He jumped out of bed running over to his closet, while his mother left the room.

In a surprising five minutes, Tsuna managed to make himself appear presentable in his new school uniform and snag a piece of toast before running out of his house and off to school. It was a good thing he didn't live that far away. "Maybe this won't be so bad," he whispered to himself. "This is a new beginning for me after all!" He smiled happily while running.

Upon arriving in front of the school gates, Tsuna wondered if he should have stayed home.

* * *

AN: It's longer than the prologue even though it's pretty short. ;_;

I've been busy with school work so [enter excuse here]. If you see any mistakes, tell me~ :'D

I'm wondering what I should do about Hibari ;_; I'm trying to decide on leaving him as a prefect or making him a teacher _and_ head of the disciplinary committee. Hmmm~ I'm leaning towards the whole teacher thing for personal lulz and other awesome reasons. What do you people think? :o

Oh! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm new to this site and really noobish, so I didn't expect any. ;'D


	3. And If Eyes Could Speak

Chapter 2

And If Eyes Could Speak

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. I just completely forgot about this story. Oddly enough, I already finished this chapter too (I just never uploaded it). I kind off forgot where I was going with this story but I'll try my best. ^^;

Warning(s): Tsuna being bullied?

* * *

To say that Tsuna felt extremely out of place in his new classroom was a serious understatement. He found a seat in the far back of the classroom, and was practically cringing away from the loud chatters of his new classmates. Every time someone came to close he would have to suppress squeaks. He couldn't help but flinch and gaze hop every time someone met his eyes. Tsuna sighed. Homeroom didn't even officially begin yet.

Trying to tune out his surroundings, Tsuna thought about his best friend, Enma. He had to admit – liked Namimori and the familiarity that washed over him when first arriving, but he would always regret leaving Shimon because he couldn't bring Enma with him. His red headed companion had always been there for him when he needed it the most. Though Enma's social skills were lacking, he was always able to bring a certain level of composure to Tsuna. They were able to bring out the best in each other and look over the flaws that everyone seemed to judge them by. Even if that wasn't enough, Enma also had what they had dubbed '_the sight_,' an ability that they believed no one else had. The power to see – Tsuna's thoughts cut off by the loud ring the school bell.

The homeroom teacher walked in right on cue and students began to shuffle into their seats. He briefly introduced himself and handed out schedules. Tsuna looked over his carefully, silently praying that he wouldn't screw up and end up lost somehow.

.

.

.

Thankfully, Tsuna's school day was half over and nothing life threatening had happened. In fact, it was a pretty good day. His Math teacher had been absent, no one beat him up or teased him, and he hadn't seen any of those... _things_ around. He didn't make any new friends but that didn't bother him. He was somewhat use to solitude.

The bell signaling his lunch period had just rung. Tsuna was currently looking for the easiest way to get to the rooftop. Although it was against school rules, that's where he had always eaten lunch in his old school.

He shuffled through the hallways, passing kids that lingered in some spots to talk to friends, before successfully finding the right staircase. Tsuna, who couldn't wait to eat lunch, didn't notice someone following him up the stairs until large, beefy hands grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping his movement.

The brunette squeaked, spinning around clumsily to see who grabbed him. Tsuna studied the owner of the hand silently. It was a tall boy with slightly tanned skin, large but somehow sly eyes, and a head of messy light blonde hair secured by some pins. He had a scar across his nose and was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform, but it didn't belong to Namimori.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said bluntly. Why didn't that sound like a question?

"Eh, uh, yes. That's me. Is there anything I can help you with?" Tsuna squeaked. There was something about this kid that scared him and he didn't like it.

The boy turned staring walking up the stairs towards the roof. Without looking backed he told Tsuna to follow him. The brunette sweat dropped. Suspiciously, no one else around anymore. He couldn't even hear any of the former signs of life besides the steady steps of some kid he didn't know and his own nervous breathes. Tsuna gulped and proceeded to follow him.

A couple of awkward (or at least it was awkward to Tsuna) seconds later, they had reached the top of the building but the kid wasn't saying anything for what seemed like a long time. His facial expression made in look as though he was deep in thought, however.

Tsuna sighed and was about to ask what the boy wanted when he finally spoke. "So your 'No-good Tsuna,' huh?"

Tsuna's eyes widened visibly. "W-what? How did you know that?"

The boy smirked almost knowingly. "That nickname is well deserved though. You are pretty useless. Heck, the only thing your good at is making a fool of yourself," the boy laughed. "And your schoolmates aren't only ones who know how shitty you are. Your old man knows it too, right?"

No.

No.

_No._

This could _not_ be happening. It couldn't be. Tsuna had already been shocked that this kid had found out about his 'No-good' reputation, but to know about his _father_. It wasn't possible. He barely even talked to Enma about his dad.

He wanted to ask where the hell he had heard such a thing but his throat closed on him as the teen continued.

"It must have been tough for him to raise a freak, huh?" The boy shock his head in what seemed to be sympathy.

Tsuna's legs suddenly couldn't support his weight anymore and he crumbled to the ground on his knees. He wanted to deny it but it was true, wasn't it? Since he was little he'd been able to see things no one else could see. They'd trip him and make fun of him. They'd pinch his cheeks and knock over his books. When he would cry to his parents telling them of the little things that harassed him, they had only laugh and say ''Tsu-chan, there's nobody there.'' Kids would tease him constantly and the grownups would whisper about his 'condition'. His father had said that it was just a phase and that he would grow out of it. Tsuna waited a long time. But they never went away.

As if the blonde was reading his mind, he nodded and spoke harshly. "That's why he left, isn't it?"

Tsuna bit his lip. That _was_ the reason why. At least that's what his dad implied in the letter he sent to the house after not coming home for weeks. '_I can't raise a son that sees things I cannot._' The brunette reached to cover his ears as if it would stop him from hearing the heartbreaking words that the blonde would utter next.

"Can't you see? Nobody needs you here so just get up and leave. _Just like your daddy did_."

The brunette couldn't take it anymore. He began to bawl, emitting deafening cries. His heart was beating so harshly he flinched. This boy he knew nothing about was practically pushing all his buttons with perfect accuracy.

To add to the turmoil, the boy began to kick Tsuna brutally, muttering harsh words under his breath. The brunette felt as though he really could take this anymore and he silently prayed that this would all soon be over, but when blackness took hold of his vision, he got a feeling this was just the beginning.

Tsuna blinked a couple of times but he still couldn't see. Normally, he would have freaked out but he oddly felt calm. This darkness didn't scare him. The foot that had been pounding into him was suddenly removed and there were several screams that sounded as though they might be coming from the blonde. Tsuna tried to harder rely on his ears. He was able to make out other sounds as well. The rustling of wings, sickening cracks, small whimpers, and the echoing croaks of birds.

As the sounds faded, his vision returned slowly. At first all he could see was the vivid blue of the sky and scattered pure white clouds. The brunette wanted to stay like this – peaceful, calm, but urgency crashed down on him. Where was that boy? Why did he know those things about me? Why was he screaming? _What the hell is going on?_ Tsuna sat up hastily, ignoring the pain from the previous kicks. He looked around anxiously until addled eyes meet piercing violet.

Even though Tsuna was at a sudden loss for words, he couldn't stop this one from slipping from his lips before promptly passing out.

"Kyoya?"

* * *

AN: HURHUR. I left y'all hanging again. Anyway, I hope this crappy chapter made up for all the time I missed (though I doubt it). I'm really going to try and update more often.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes & stuff too. Please R&R so I know how I'm doing. Tell me if you want this story finished. :'D


End file.
